phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Excaliferb
During medieval times, Phineas and Ferb (or, Ferb-a-lot) set off on an epic quest to find the legendary sword, Excaliferb, so they can defeat the evil sorcerer, Millifishmirtz. Read the full summary... Gallery #1 MMSickCarlGuitar.jpg Carl with the excaliferb book.JPG Linderella on the kitchen.JPG Candavere's letter to Stacehilda.JPG Messenger Pigeon.JPG With Jeremiad.JPG Medival Alchemists.jpg|Phineas and Ferbalot experiment with different elixirs Candiere.jpg Candace dragon.png Diosa.jpg Ox1.jpg Lady of the Puddle.jpg|The Lady of the Puddle explains that the Lady of the Lake is her mom. Lady of the Lake.PNG Phineas talks about the rain.jpg|Phineas explains that he used the word unearthly to describe the rain, too!! Lady of the Puddle (Vanessa).PNG Lady of the Puddle Bidding Farewell.PNG isabel enterance.JPG What art thou doin'.JPG cross the river.JPG head for the swamp.JPG it will be snack time.JPG enter the cave.JPG Isabel water sprite.JPG only Ferb can do it.JPG down with that.JPG 2134.Time-Shift-2.jpg-500x0.jpg Malifishmertz evil fortress.png Millfish.jpg Excaliferb.jpg Timeshiftmedevil.jpg|Hiking up this inclined plain perible trapped.jpg Gnorme.JPG Meatlings.png|Malifishmertz's creations are not very menacing... The Lady of the Puddle.jpg Candace .jpg Phineas manticore.png Bufavulous.JPG Baljeetolas.JPG Shepherd Spy.JPG GertrudeGoose.jpg Bridge of Comprehension.JPG The rescue Raging River of Uncertainty.JPG meatlings.jpg|meatlings Isabel about to call water sprites.PNG|Isabel calling other water sprites for help. Calling the water sprites.jpg Milly, Ginger and Katie as water sprites.PNG|Milly, Katie, and Ginger as water sprites. Adyson, Gretchen and Holly as water sprites.PNG|Holly, Adyson, and Getchen as water sprites. Calling water sprites - part 2.PNG Screen Shot 2014-11-10 at 11.00.43 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-10 at 11.00.36 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-10 at 11.03.58 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-10 at 11.00.31 AM.png 640px-Adyson, Gretchen and Holly as water sprites.PNG water sprites spinning.PNG spinning sprites.png helping slide.JPG Happy water sprites.jpg fireside water sprites.jpg|The Fireside Girls as water sprites. nice work.png Continuing the quest WoW^^.jpg|"Do I look like a troll to you?" dont answer truthfully.png|"Do not answer truthfully. It will only enrage her." not deep down here.png answering the riddle.png come back here.png Swamp of Spit-Poor Attitudes.JPG Battered Group.PNG Battered Travellers.PNG Wasn't There Something We Had to Do First.PNG Lady of the Puddle and Excaliferb.PNG Modelling Excaliferb.PNG Pulling Out Excaliferb.PNG Weilding the Sword.PNG Weilding the Sword Victoriously.PNG Shining Excaliferb.PNG Approaching Malifischmirtz.PNG Ferbalot Holding Excaliferb.PNG The instrument of your demise.jpg Instrument of Demise.PNG Well uh okay so big deal.jpg ERROR Malifischmirtz's Sleeves.PNG Listening to the List of Fears.PNG CandaceWoW^^.jpg Candaveir as a Uni-Whale-Scorpio-Pega-Squid-Icorn-Girl.PNG Phineas Isabel frowns.png the meatlings look at ferb.png and turn to stone.png Current Stone Henge Made from Meatlings.PNG Is It Over.PNG Now for truth the battle's over.jpg Gets up again.jpg Hero stands triumphant.jpg Carl the Red-Headed Paladin from the Land of Internius.jpg Disheartened Carl.PNG|"Sir, you're crushing my spirit." Carl Reading to Major Monogram.PNG Ferbalot and Excaliferb.PNG Jeremiad dances with Candavere.JPG Candavere smiles.JPG Recounting the Adventure.PNG Monsters around the fireplace.JPG Pterosaur figthing.png Monsters around the fireplace.JPG Candavere smiles.JPG Jeremiad dances with Candavere.JPG Candace dancing with Jeremy.jpg Parable Fierce.PNG Now for truth the battle's over.jpg PerribleLanding1.JPG Triumphant Hero.PNG Gets up again.jpg Perry the Platypus excaliferb.png|Parable breathes fire. Perry the Platypus 2.png|Parable turns into the Medievil Equivalent of Agent P. Perry the Platypus 3.png|Parable Recieves Mission From Monopunzel Perry the Platypus 4.png|Parable Flies towards Malifischmirtz's Lair. Perry the Platypus 5.png|Parable is Captured by Norm. Millfish.jpg|Malifishmertz Explains his Evil Scheme. Perry the Platypus 7.png|The Meatlings. Perry the Platypus 8.png|Thou Hast Mail. Perry the Platypus 9.png|Parable Kicks Malifishmertz in the Face. Perry the Platypus 10.png|"What do you know, that guy at the pet store was right..." Perry the Platypus 11.png|Perry is thrown onto the windowsill and loses his balance. Perry the Platypus 12.png|Parable Is Hit by Malifishmertz's Scepter. Perry the Platypus 13.png|Phineas Pours a Potion on Perible. Perry the Platypus 14.png|Parable Transforms. PerribleChasm1.JPG PerribleEvilEyes.JPG PerribleFireBreather.JPG PerribleFireBreather2.JPG PerribleFireBreather3.JPG PerribleLanding2.JPG PerribleLanding3.JPG PerribleLanding4.JPG PerribleLanding5.JPG PerribleLanding6.JPG PerribleRockSmasher.JPG PerribleRockSmasher2.JPG PerribleRockSmasher3.JPG PerribleTailGrab1.JPG PerribleTailGrab2.JPG PerribleTailGrab3.JPG PerribleTailGrab4.JPG PerribleTakeoffOne.JPG PerribleTakeoffThree.JPG PerribleTakeoffTwo.JPG Gallery#2 To return to the " " episode summary, click here. }} Category: Episode galleries